Dragon Ball God and Demon/Cap
"¡Es invencible, Yast contraataca!" es el título que recibe el episodio 29 de Dragon Ball God and Demon, perteneciente a la Saga de Yast y creado por Tyson. Anteriormente: En el más allá, Enma-Sama esta sellando todas las fichas en donde se decide el destino de las almas, si van al infierno, o al paraíso, en eso, se le acerca un Ogro y le informa que hace un momento habían llegado un total de 2340 almas desde el planeta Tierra, Enma se sorprende y se agarra la cabeza de tanto estrés. La Tierra esta totalmente destruida, con todos nuestros amigos muertos en el proceso, o bueno, eso es lo que Yast cree... En el planeta Kaio-Shin, el anciano Kaio-Shin se ilusiona al ver que Kibitoshin ha regresado con: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Kaibort y Shern. Goytark también aparece, lamentando la perdida de todos y en un intento de arriesgar su vida para salvar a todos los que pueda, únicamente logró salvar a Bulma, quién comienza a alegrarse, Vegeta incómodo, comienza a discutir con Bulma, diciéndole que en vez de ella, Goytark pudo salvar a alguién más util, como Trunks, Goten o la Androide 18, tras un rato de discusión, Shern decide hacer una estrategia y buscan a Yast. En su guarida secreta, son atacados por muchos sujetos azules esclavos de Yast, ninguno va en dirección a Goku, lo que lo hace enojar y los elimina a todos con un potente Kame hame ha. Yast se sorprende y aparece, Vegeta molesto, destruye el planeta para devolverle el favor que hizo a la Tierra, apareciendo todos en el Planeta Kaio-Shin, donde la batalla final, va a comenzar... Intro: Sumario: (Planeta Kaio-Shin): El cielo se había oscurecido. Goku, Gohan, Shern y Kaibort atrás observaban al cielo, donde Yast se acostumbraba a los primeros minutos de su transformación "divina", Vegeta se encontraba sorprendido, pero más lo estaba de que un simple escudo de energía pudo revertir su Final Flash que lanzó con toda su fuerza. Shern: (Enojado) Grrrrrr.... Goku: (Molesto) Creo que Vegeta se confió demasiado, otra vez... Kaibort: A-Ahora que ha cambiado totalmente. ¿Cómo hará el señor Vegeta para derrotarlo? Shern: Ese ataque que hace un momento el señor Vegeta lanzó, pudo haber acabado a Yast de hace un momento, aunque dudaría que hubiera podido con este, el poder del saiyajin blue frente a este tiene muy poca probabilidad de hacerle un daño enorme como minutos atrás... Gohan: ¿¡Q-Quieres decir que Vegeta... Shern: Lamentablemente... Kaibort se enojó al escuchar eso, puso sus palmas en la boca y ánimo a Vegeta Kaibort: ¡Señor Vegeta, usted puede! Vegeta miraba hacía arriba, en donde Yast cruzaba piernas con los brazos extendidos. Yast: No veo la hora de darle su lección a todos estos sujetos... Vegeta: (Molesto) Este tipo, nos esta infravalorando... Se convirtió nuevamente en SSJ Blue y saltó hacía Yast, este comenzó a teletransportarse por todo el sitio cada vez que el saiyajin se atrevía a golpearlo. Kaibort: ¿N-No esta mal? Yast apareció detrás de Vegeta y lo golpeó. Vegeta: ¡A-Ahhhhhhrggggg! Kaibort se sorprendió, enojándose con Yast y volando a el, convirtiéndose en SSJ en el proceso. Kaibort: ¡¡¡Maldito!!! Gohan: ¡Hey, Kaibort! Yast cerró los ojos y movió su brazo, clavado en el pecho de Kaibort, haciendo que regresé a su forma base. Kaibort: ¡K-K-Kaaaaaaaaahhhhhrgggg! Cayo desmayado. Gohan: ¡K-Kaibort! Shern: ¡Este maldito, al parecer esta vez no tenemos la mínima oportunidad! Goku: ¡¡No importa, lo vamos a intentar!! Se convirtió en SSJ. Gohan: ¡Bien, los 4 atacaremos al mismo tiempo, padre lanzará un Kamehameha instantáneo por detrás de Yast en lo que el señor Piccolo, Shern y yo lo distraemos! Shern: ¿Donde esta Piccolo...? Gohan miró atrás y no vio a Piccolo. Gohan: ¡S-Señor Piccolo! Yast aprovechó en atacar a todos. Goku: ¡Viene! Shern se puso delante de ellos. Shern: ¡Sigan con su estrategia sin mí! Disparó una ráfaga a Yast, en lo que Gohan se convirtió en Super Saiyajin. Goku: ¡Gohan, hay que hacerlo! Gohan: ¡Entendido! Shern: (Gritando) ¡¡Ataque dama furiosa!! La mujer apareció con sus 2 espadas y ataco a Yast, este se teletransportó cuando las espadas cayeron, apareciendo detrás de Shern. Shern: ¡No tan rápido! Lanzo otra ráfaga de energía, esta vez en la cara e impactando en Yast. Gohan: ¡Bien padre, ha llegado el momento! Ambos se dirigieron volando al lugar de Yast, este salió ileso de la explosión. Yast: Q-Que estúpido... Gohan: (Gritando) ¡¡¡YAAAAAST!!!! Inició a atacarlo con muchos golpes y patadas, Goku de lejos, cargaba un kame hame ha. Goku: Con esto, puede que la cosa vaya a la perfección... Yast golpeó a Gohan. Yast: ¡Quitate! Goku apareció en ese momento con la teletransportación, Yast quedo sorprendido. Yast: ¿¡Q-Qué!? Goku: ¡Toma esto, Yast! Lanzó su Kame hame ha a Yast, provocando una explosión. Voz de Piccolo: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!! Goku: (Confundido) ¿E-Ese no es... Piccolo atravesó el suelo, lanzando 2 potentes ráfagas de ki que impactan en la explosión donde el ataque de Goku también lo hizo. Goku: (Sorprendido) ¡Piccolo! Piccolo: (Respirando) Uff, buuff.... (Planeta de Kaio-Sama): Kaio-Sama, Goytark, Kibitoshin y el Anciano se alegraron. Kaio-Sama: ¡Oh, Goku, Piccolo! ¡Eso fue asombroso! Goytark: ¡Sorprendente, Yast se ha transformado, pero al parecer saben controlar la situación! Kaio-Sama: (Confiado) ¡No esperaba menos de mis 2 discípulos! Kibitoshin: ¡Espero que sigan armando ese tipo de estrategias, probablemente de seguir así, Yast no tendrá ni una sola oportunidad! Bulma: (Mirando) ¡O-Oigan! ¿Y Vegeta...? La bola se enfocó en el cuerpo de Vegeta, tirado. Goytark: Por lo visto el no resistió los ataques de Yast... Kibitoshin: ¿¡E-Eh!? Bulma abrazo la pierna de Kibitoshin. Bulma: ¡Tú, puedes curarlo! ¿No es así? Kibitoshin: (Nervioso) Je, je, me encantaría, pero no quiero arriesgarme a ser asesinado por Yast. Bulma lo empujo con su codo, sonriendo. Bulma: ¡Si lo haces, te regalaré un álbum lleno de fotos mías muy interesantes! Kibitoshin se sonrojo. Kibitoshin: S-Señora... Anciano Kaio-Shin: (Emocionado) ¿Cuántas fotos son? ¡Yo si estoy interesado! Goytark: ¡Presten atención y dejen de actuar como niños! Todos se callaron, siguieron mirando la bola. (Planeta Kaio-Shin): Gohan, Shern y Piccolo continuaban su lucha contra Yast, que con un dedo podía resistir todos los ataques de nuestros amigos. Yast: ¡Esta vez no me dejaré engañar! Gohan: ¡Ja, ja, veamos si puedes! Se elevó al cielo y ejecutó un... Gohan: ¡Masenko! Shern: ¡Supreme attack of the god! Piccolo: ¡Makousen! Lanzaron sus 3 ataques, Yast extendió una mano y detuvo el ataque, desviándolo. Yast: Eso no estuvo nada mal... Shern: ¡¡¡Destello...DIVINO!!! Uno salió de su mano, se teletransportó y lanzo otro por detrás, lo mismo ocurrió con izquierda y derecha. Yast: ... Creo una barrera de protección, las 4 ráfagas rebotaron, comenzando a impactar en toda el planeta. Shern: (Gritando) ¡Maldito seas! Muchos golpes salieron de la ira de Shern, aunque los intentos del Kaio-Shin no dejaron de ser en vano, pues Yast no se veía nada afectado. Yast: ¿En serio no lo entienden?, sus ataques insignificantes no lograrán nada... Goku subió a los cielos. Goku: ¡¡TAYO-KEN!! Yast: (Sorprendido) ¡A-Ah! La luz lo selló. Goku: (Gritando) ¡Ahora, Piccolo, Gohan! Piccolo y Gohan se miraron, cargaron y ejecutaron un... Piccolo y Gohan: ¡Combinación, Kamekosapo! Lanzaron el Makankosappo y el Kame hame ha, ambos ataques combinaron e impactaron en Yast, provocando una enorme explosión. Gohan: ¡Eso es! (Planeta Kaio-Sama): Anciano Kaio-Shin: ¡Oh, eso fue maravilloso! Kaio-Sama: ¡Je, je, hacen buen trabajo en equipo! Kibitoshin: ¡Pronto de seguro Yast no resistirá el poder de nuestros amigos juntos! Goytark cruzaba los brazos, algo inseguro. Goytark: No sé de que se alegran, Yast siempre saldrá sin el mínimo daño de aquellos ataques. Anciano Kaio-Shin: Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, hasta ahora con Son Goku solo lo has visto en su estado de Super Saiyajin God, pero el tiene aún más que eso, sumando a su excelente trabajo en equipo... FLASHBACK: Goku VS Riuken. Goku: ¡Y-Ya basta, maldito! Goku se protegía con una barrera aparte, Riuken dejo de lanzar rayos y volteo atrás, donde estaba Goku. Riuken: ¡Bien, ya mate al otro niño! ¡¡Solo faltas tú y retirada!! Goku: ¡T-Trunks! ¡También!, eres el peor...el peor de todos los seres que conozco, más que Freezer, más que Cell, más que el Buu malo, incluso más que un dios de la destrucción, te iba a dejar huir, pero ahora.... Goku se enfureció y grito: Goku: ¡¡KAIO-KEN!! FIN DE FLASHBACK. Kibitoshin: P-Pero, el retardo... Anciano Kaio-Shin: (Confiado) No olvides que es Goku... Kibitoshin: B-Bueno... Anciano Kaio-Shin: Además de eso, tenemos 2 opciones más si es que eso no llega a usarse... Toco sus photala. Kibitoshin: (Asustado) ¡A-Ancestro, compórtese! Anciano Kaio-Shin: ¡Lo siento Shin, se trata de un álbum lleno de fotos muy interesantes, solo ve y lanza los photala! ¿Cuesta tanto? Kibitoshin: A-Ancestro... (Planeta Kaio-Shin): Gohan y Piccolo sonreían al ver la explosión, que Yast no salia. Gohan: ¡Eso estuvo excelente, señor! Piccolo: ¡Otra vez más, Gohan! Gohan: ¡Como no, vamos! Piccolo se elevó al cielo. Piccolo: ¡Súper... Gohan: ¡Kamekosapo! Sus ataques impactaron en la explosión, aumentando el tamaño. por otro lado, Goku le daba una semilla senzu a Vegeta. Goku: ¡Come, vamos, todos juntos tenemos que enfrentarlo para ganar! Vegeta: K-Kakar-r... Comió la semilla senzu y regresó a la normalidad, se puso de pie. Vegeta: ¡Bien, yo me encargo! Goku: (Sorprendido) ¡N-No, Vegeta, se supone que debemos trabajar en equipo y dar lo mejor que tenemos! Se convirtió en SSJ. Vegeta: ¿Trabajar en equipo?, ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Que bromista! L''anzo 2 ondas de ki, una a la izquierda y otra adelante.'' Goku: Vegeta... De las millones de explosiones provocadas por Vegeta, Yast salió de estas. Yast: Cada vez esto se pone más intenso, no hay problema, la diversión aumenta... Vegeta: (Gritando) ¡Ahí voy, insecto! Yast: Hmph... Le dio una patada en el torso, que lo saco volando y causó que choque con Shern. Shern y Vegeta: ¡A-Ahhhhhhrggg! Yast: ¡Que bien, esto si es arte! Gohan se encontraba atrás, impactado por lo sucedido con sus amigos. Gohan: V-Vegeta, Shern... Yast apareció detrás de este, le dio un golpe en el cuello, tomándolo por sorpresa. Gohan: ¡¡¡K-Kaaaaaaa... Fue sujetado del cuello por Yast. Goku: ¡G-Gohan! Se dirigió enojado hacía Yast. Yast: ¡Esta vez no, Son Goku! Con ayuda de su cruda mano, cargo una onda de ki que aplasto, logrando absorber el poder y con eso, dándole en el estomago un fuerte golpe a Gohan. Gohan: ¡¡¡A-Ahhhhhhhrggggg!!! La pantalla se puso morada, el aliento de Gohan se fue y cerro sus ojos, cayendo al suelo...'muerto'.'' '''Goku': (Sorprendido) ¡¡Nooooo!! Yast: (Riendo) ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Esto le impacto a Goku, quién estaba sorprendido al no sentir su poder. Goku: ¡M-Maldito, como t-te atreves... Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, su cabello se elevó y se convirtió en Super Saiyajin Blue. Goku: ¡¡¡Y-Yast!!! Su ki aumentó, gritando de la furia. Goku: ¡KAIO-KEEEEN! Lo hizo, combinó el Kaio-Ken con el Super Saiyajin Blue. Shern: (Herido) S-Señor Goku... (Planeta De Kaio-Sama): Anciano Kaio-Shin: (Saltando de felicidad) ¡Lo hizo, lo hizo! Goytark: (Sorprendido) ¡E-Ese mortal, su nivel es... (Planeta Kaio-Shin): Goku: (Molesto) No serás perdonado...¡¡NUNCA!! (Universo 5): Lart y Mohi encima de un cubo, este último movió su bastón y una esfera del dragón diferenciada a otras por su enorme tamaño fue elevada. Mohi: ¡Con esta ya son 5! Lart: Guárdala con las otras, solo 2 más... Puso la esfera con otras 4 de su mismo tamaño. Las esferas divinas están siendo reunidas para revivir a los Kaio-Shins y planear la estrategia de dioses nuevamente, aunque puede que Son Goku se les adelante, ¿Qué pasará?, ¡Tendrán que averiguarlo en el próximo episodio! Ending: Avance del Próximo capítulo: Goku: ¡Hola, soy Goku! Se ve a Goku furioso con Yast, este se ve deteniendo algunos golpes de Goku. Yast: ¡Hasta que esto se puso bueno, je, je! Goku: ¡No te lo voy a perdonar Yast! Anciano Kaio-Shin: ¡Dale, Goku, dale! Yast eleva su poder y empuja a Goku, comienza a lanzar ondas por el cielo. Goku: ¡Ya verás, vengaré la muerte de todos mis amigos y la de Gohan! Goku lanza un Kame Hame Ha, a continuación, se ve la cara de impresión de Vegeta y la risa de Goku. Vegeta: ¡K-Kakarotto!, ¡N-No me digas que... Goku: ¡Lo siento, Vegeta, creo que se me olvido! Un montón de Yast aparecen frente a Goku y Vegeta lastimados, estos se ponen en posición de pelea. Goku: ¡El próximo episodio de Dragon Ball God and Demon será "¡Peligro, la ira de Son Goku!" Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:DBGD Categoría:Capítulos de Tyson Categoría:Capítulos de Dragon Ball God and Demon Categoría:Creaciones de Tyson